amour inimaginable
by nodoka83
Summary: on ne sait jamais ce qui peut se passer dans l'infirmerie de l'école ... YAOI


voila ma toute premiere fic. et pour bien commençer un couple que j'peux pas m'empecher d'imaginer : SteinXSpirit !! (noon j'ai pas un esprit tordu voyons XD) ceux qui n'aiment pas le yaoi ben c'est pas la peine de lire x3.

scene de l'infirmerie qu'on peut voir dans l'episode 07 auquel je me suis permis de façonner selon mon envie x3

rating M car presence de lemon (enfin j'ai fait du mieux que je pouvais car je rapelle que c'est ma premiere fic)

il se peut qu'il y ai des fautes d'ortographe (j'dirais meme c'est obligé x3) et je m'en excuse

sur ceux bonne lecture !!

* * *

Amour inimaginable

Il est vrai que j'ai toujours été un coureur de jupon. Même lorsque j'était marié (oui j'utilise le passé car comme vous vous en doutiez maintenant je suis divorcé) et pourtant, qui sait combien j'aimais ma femme !

Enfin d'apparence car je ne sait pas si on peut vraiment appelé ça de l'amour. Il faut dire les choses comme elles le sont : physiquement, il n'y a rien à redire! C'est vraiment une belle femme. Mais justement c'est là d'où vient le problème, c'est parce qu'elle est magnifique !!

Ouais pas facile de comprendre, donc je reprends : j'ai tromper ma femme (et pas qu'une fois !!). Et là vous vous demandez sûrement « mais pourquoi aller voir d'autres femmes alors que la sienne est magnifique ? » et la, vous me croyez si je vous dit que je ne ressent rien (mais quand je dis rien, c'est vraiment rien de rien !!). Aucun truc du genre : cœur qui bat la chamade à la vue de l'être aimé, …etc. tout ce qui décrit en principe l'amour !!

Voilà le problème. Alors j'me suis dit « pourquoi ne pas aller voir d'autres femmes ? » mais le problème persiste !!

En fait, je crois que c'est moi qui a un problème … oui sa doit être ça !

Mais malgré ce « problème », je ne veux pas que ma fille pense que je ne suis qu'un pervers qui court voir différentes femmes à chaque minute qui passe ! (en même temps depuis toute petite elle a vu son père n'agir que de cette manière !) il faut absolument que je lui parle.

C'est pourquoi en ce moment même, je suis là, à attendre sur le lit de l'infirmerie. Mais je crois que j'ai omis un tout petit détail …

-RHAAAA … ! Cette Maka doit être à une leçon supplémentaire.

Ça doit bien faire deux heures que j'attends, donc sa ne peut être que ça.

-Et pour voir Maka, je devais m'introduire dans Shibusen à tout prix. Mais dans cette école, il y a mon plus grand obstacle !

Rien que d'y penser, des frissons me parcoura l'échine et me fit l'effet d'une douche froide.

-Franken Stein !

Le fait de prononcer ce nom que j'avais mis de coter depuis quelques années déjà me fit bizarre. C'est vrai, depuis mon plus jeune âge que je le connaît, ne plus le voir depuis tout ce temps … d'ailleurs quand j'y pense, c'est depuis que je me suis marié que je ne l'ai plus vu …

Mais en ce moment même ce n'est pas le plus important.

-je veux juste voir ma fille ! Mais il y a ce grand mur sur mon chemin.

Il faut absolument que je voit Maka pour enfin m'expliqué avec elle. Elle est déjà assez en colère contre moi comme ça, vaut mieux ne pas attendre plus longtemps. Mais comment lui expliquer ? Sachant en plus qu'elle est comme sa mère, sa va être dur ! Et si en plus je tombe sur Stein en chemin !

-Mais papa n'abandonnera pas ! Je peux grimper ce mur … et mon amour pour Maka l'entourera pour toute l'éternité ! Mais avant ça …

Me souvenant où je me trouver, je ne put m'en empêcher et on aurait pu voir mes yeux en forme de coeur.

-Je dois laisser la doctoresse soigner mon cœur blessé, c'est une nécessité !

À ce moment là, j'entends la poignet de la porte tourner.

-la voilà !

Tel un prédateur, j'attendis et lorsque la porte s'ouvrit en grand, je n'ai pas laisser le temps à la personne de réagir que je l'entourais déjà de mes bras.

-J'étais en train de vous attendre, _My Angel _! s'il vous plait, rapidement, réparez mon cœur avec votre amour médicinal !

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais à ce moment là, je me sentais bien ! C'est inexplicable. Il y a une chose qui fait que vraiment je me sens bien. Et cette odeur ! Elle me parait tellement familière. Je lève donc la tête pour voir qui était cette personne qui me rendais si bien, et là …

-Yo, senpai ! J'étais en train de vous cherchez.

… c'est le choc !

- Stein !!

Je ne sais pas si j'étais plus choquer de tenir Stein dans mes bras ou le fait que je me sente bien en sa présence … et d'ailleurs qu'est-ce que je le tient encore dans mes bras moi ! Non mais sa va pas !? Encore la nuit je fais des cauchemars de ce type.

Rapidement je me défais de lui et me jette sur le lit en me cachant sous la couette (très courageux !)

-je ne sais pas ce que tu veux, mais les cicatrices laisser par tes expériences sont totalement parties ! Je n'ai plus peur de toi ! Nyah ! Je n'ai plus peur du tout !

Mouais je sais, pas très convaincant. Mais si vous étiez à ma place vous ne feriez pas les barbeaux non plus !

-Alors tu as remarqué que j'ai échangé les orteils du milieu de ton pieds droit et gauche ?

Quand je vous disiez qu'il était taré ce gars !

- HEIN !! T'es stupide !? Qu'est-ce que t'as fait !?

Comment je pouvais me sentir bien quand je l'avais dans mes bras il n'y a même pas deux minutes ?je défis mes chaussures à une vitesse ahurissante pour vérifier l'état de mes pauvres pieds. Non mais sérieux : pourquoi moi !? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais au bon dieu ! …en tout cas j'ai beau fixé mes pieds, je ne vois strictement rien !

-C'est juste une blague !

Il m'énerve !! En plus à prendre cet air détaché pour me dire ça comme s'il parlait de la météo ! Enfoiré !! D'ailleurs, il doit ce douter qu'il m'a mis en colère. Il me fixe de ses yeux vert à travers ses lunettes, j'ai l'impression de passer sous un rayon X. Wouah !! J'en ai des frissons !! Quelle drôle de sensation. J'ai l'impression qu'il peut lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert !

-Ah ! Maka a bien grandit, n'est-ce pas ?

Et voilà ! Là j'en suis sur : il lis dans les pensées ! Tant qu'il ne me parle pas de chose disons … que je n'aimerais pas en parler sa va.

Évidemment il faut qu'au moment ou je pense à ça, que je me remémore cette sensation de manque qui me tenaillais depuis mon mariage. Sensation qui jusque là je n'ai jamais su expliquer … où alors c'est peut être que, au fond je connais la réponse mais que je ne veux pas l'admettre ( se serais trop dur et trop horrible !!)

Pendant que j'étais occupé à mes pensées, je ne vis pas Stein me tourner le dos et c'est seulement lorsqu'il prit la parole que je fis attention à lui.

-quand j'ai entendu que vous étiez mariés, j'étais un peu gêné en fait.

Quoi j'ai bien entendu !! Là pour sûr, il doit lire dans mes pensées. Mais pourquoi serait-il gêné ? Oh la la !

-je … pensais qu'il n'y avait aucune voie vers le bonheur. Mais après vous avoir vu tout les deux ensemble, en vous tenant chacun, j'ai eu foi.

Mais … mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ! Alors pour faire un topo, les seules fois qu'il parlait c'était soit pour parler de ses expériences, soit de ses missions où alors en tant que professeur ( poste qu'il a eu tout récemment ). Mais là … on peut le dire (et même j'suis sûr, on peut le voir) je suis sous le choc de ce qu'il me dit.

-J'ai pensé que vous étiez faits l'un pour l'autre. Votre amour sera éternel !!

Heu …. Qu'est-ce qu'il dit là !? Il est pas au courant que je suis de nouveau seul ! Et pis « votre amour sera éternel !» c'est bien beau de sortir des phrases stylées mais qu'est-ce qu'il en sais ? Comment peut-il savoir si j'étais vraiment amoureux d'elle ! Je n'ai jamais rien ressentit pour elle (si ce n'est que de l'attirance physique) alors qu'avec lui … RHAAAA !! Qu'est-ce que je raconte ! Bon. Respire … expire … voilà. Bon pour commencer mettons les choses au clair.

-Eh bien … tu vois … tu pourrais peut être ne pas avoir entendu (style ! tout le monde est au courant sauf lui !) mais … le truc c'est que nous avons divorcé le mois dernier.

-Je sais.

Oh le bâtard !! J'vais le buter !!

-Enfoiré ! Je vais te tuer !

Sans m'en rendre compte, je mettais levé et le tenais par le col. Ça n'a pas l'air de le déranger, il n'est même pas surpris de ce geste. Nos visages sont tellement proche l'un de l'autre que je peux sentir son souffle chaud sur ma joue. La colère passé, je suis gêné de notre proximité, je sens le rouge me monter aux joues. Et d'ailleurs sa n'échappe pas à Stein.

-Quelque chose ne vas pas, senpai ?

-N... non ! Tout vas bien !

Au moment ou je défis la prise que j'avais sur son col, il m'empoigna et me regarda droit dans les yeux. Puis avant que je puisse réagir, de sa main libre, il entreprit de dégager les quelques mèches de mon front et d'y apposer le sien ne laissant quelques centimètres séparant nos lèvres. Rien que d'y penser c'est mon visage entier qui prit une teinte rouge. Tout en restant front contre front, Stein me fixait de ses yeux émeraude.

-Hmm… pourtant vous ne semblez pas avoir de fièvre. Bizard alors comme réaction n'est-ce pas, senpai ?

-Ah … hm.

Je n'arrive même pas à aligner une phrase, c'est grave ! Bon en même temps s'il arrêtait de me fixer comme ça peut être que se serait plus facile ! On dirait qu'il n'a pas l'air de vouloir s'éloigner. Quoi, j'dis sa j'dis rien ! Car on parle de Stein. On ne sait jamais ce à quoi il pense n'y quoi que se soit d'ailleurs. Il se mit à soupirer ce qui me fit sortir de mes pensées.

-Je suis désolé …

-D…de quoi ?

Là, pour sûr, je suis un peu perdu ! Je ne vois pas où il veut en venir. Je n'eut même pas le temps de dire « ouf » qu'il s'était encore plus approché (si c'était possible) ne laissant vraiment que l 'espace minime entre nos lèvres.

-… mais il y a des pulsions contre lesquelles ont ne peut rien faire.

Tout en disant cela je sentis son souffle chaud caresser doucement mes lèvres et avant que je puisse réagir, il déposa ses lèvres contre les miennes. Ce contact est doux et agréable je ne souviens même pas si j'ai ressentis la même chose avec la mère à Maka.

En tout cas je comprends maintenant pourquoi je n'ai plus revu Stein depuis mon mariage. À cette pensée je me sens mal. Je n'avais rien remarqué depuis tout ce temps et m'étais exhibé dans tout Shibusen. Il a du se sentir mal.

-Senpai ?

Je relève la tête pour fixer ses yeux vert. Je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'il avait briser le contact de nos lèvres. Même s'il essayait de ne rien laisser paraître on peut comme même voir qu'il appréhende ma réaction. Ce que je trouve tout a fait normal comme réaction (pour une fois que Stein fait quelque chose de normal, n'allons pas nous plaindre !).

Il continuait de me fixer attendant le verdict qu'il aller mettre du temps à tomber étant donné que j'étais momentanément hors service. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent dans le silence total de la pièce ne laissant entendre que le « tic-tac » de l'horloge. Puis comme pour couper au lourd silence qui c'était abattu dans la pièce, Stein se racla la gorge et entreprit de réitérer sa question avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

-Senpai, est-ce qu…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que je m'étais emparé de ses lèvres.

Ne plus se poser de questions et se laisser aller. Là tout de suite, je n'ai envie de penser à rien et juste me laisser porter à ces sensations nouvelles.

La surprise passé, je sentis Stein se détendre et se laisser aller lui aussi à ce baiser.

Jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'embrasser un autre garçon pourrais ce révélé être aussi doux et tendre. Je sentis sa langue caresser mes lèvres pour y demander l'accès que j'accepta afin que nous puissions nous embrasser à pleine bouche. Nos langues se cherchaient, se trouvaient, se caressaient. Puis ce ballet finit, il s'attaqua à mon lobe d'oreille tout en passant ses mains sur mon torse. Pendant que mes mains, elles, se trouvaient une dans son dos et l'autre dans ses cheveux. Il déboutonna ma chemise et après ça, laissa ses lèvres parcourir mon corps. Je sentais sa langue chaude descendre le long de mon cou puis continua sa descente effleurant mon torse de ses lèvres pour venir ensuite titiller mes tétons durcit par le plaisir en y donnant des coups de langue.

Une douce chaleur naissante en bas du ventre, j'entrepris d'enlever le haut de Stein tout en parcourant de mes mains son torse. Après ça, nous étions tout deux torse nus et nous nous fixions du regard avec intensité dans lequel on pouvais y lire du pur désir. Suite à cet échange, nous nous ré embrassons plus passionnément que jamais tout en se dirigeant vers le lit de l'infirmerie. Des frissons de plaisir me parcoura l'échine lorsque Stein tout en enlevant mon pantalon déposa des baisers sur ma nuque, mon torse, mon bassin pour ensuite à mes lèvres. Je commençais vraiment à me sentir à l'étroit dans mon caleçon et mon désir se faisait de plus en plus pressant. Tout en s'occupant de mes lèvres, il déboutonna son pantalon. Nous nous retrouvions tout deux en caleçon, dernière barrière me séparant de l'objet tant convoité. Il effectua un mouvement de bassin suggestif m'arrachant un gémissement. Ses lèvres à mon cou, il fit glisser sa main jusqu'à mon entrejambe puis se mit à le caresser dans un mouvement de va et viens me faisant une nouvelle fois gémir.

Je me sentais vraiment de plus en plus à l'étroit. Comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées (encore !! J'manquerais pas de lui poser la question tient) il enleva mon caleçon. J'émis un hoquet de surprise lorsque sa langue vint lécher mon membre tendu. Il me prit en bouche et commença des mouvements de va et viens. Je me concentrais pour éviter de crier (ont étaient dans l'infirmerie tout de même on va pas ameuté l'école entière). Mais la cadence était tellement irrégulière tantôt rapide, tantôt lente que j'avais beaucoup de mal à me concentrer.

-haa … Stein … je … haa …

Il ne m'écoutais pas et continua ses mouvements accélérant même la cadence. Je finis par jouir dans sa bouche. Essayant de me remettre de cet instant de pure plaisir, je vis Stein revenir vers moi afin de m'embrasser. Un goût amer se fit sentir lorsque nos langues se caressaient venant de ma propre semence déversé quelques minutes auparavant.

Ses mains vinrent sur mes jambes, les souleva et se plaça mettant son membre tendu à l'entré de mon intimité. Si il y a quelques minutes j'étais aux anges par tout les plaisirs qu'il me procurait, autant là, tout de suite j'le sens vraiment pas du tout. Il a du le voir car après m'avoir jeter un coup d'œil il me susurra à l'oreille

-T'inquiète pas, j'irais en douceur

Puis sans plus attendre, il me pénétra. La douleur me fit me crisper mais elle s'en alla aussi vite qu'elle était venu pour faire place au plaisir tandis que ses mouvements se fit plus rapide. J'avais vraiment du mal à me retenir de crier tout mon plaisir. Mais toute bonne chose ont une fin, et c'est ensemble que nous jouissions. Il se retira et, épuisé, roula pour s'allongé à coté de moi.

Après quelques instants il saisit son paquet de cigarette, en prit une et se l'alluma pendant que moi … eh bien je suis en plein conflit intérieur. Pourquoi ? Ben c'est simple : j'ai envie de … de me blottir d-dans ses bras ! Le problème : sa fait gonzesse !! Et moi et ma foutu fierté mal placé …

Puis sentant un regard un regard pesé sur moi, j'entrepris de me tourner vers Stein mais avant que je puisse effectuer tout mouvements son bras entourait déjà mes épaules me ramenant sur son torse. J'étais surpris mais content ( trèèèèèès content même ;p).

Mais ce fut de courte durée car des martèlements se fit entendre derrière la porte ce qui me ramena à la réalité ou du moins le lieu où l'on se trouvait (en l'occurrence l'infirmerie)

-Eh merde …

Même pas le temps de faire un mouvement (dans mon cas, au moins me rhabiller) que Sid et Mira apparurent dans l'encadrement de la porte. Et la, il y eu un magnifique stand by. J'aurais pu être amusé par la situation si j'étais spectateur.

Mais non, j'étais le clou du spectacle avec Stein … d'ailleurs cette situation a l'air de l'amuser et continue de fumer.

Ce fut Sid qui brisa le silence

-Excusez-moi pour l'intrusion, mais Shinigami-sama vous attend depuis un bon moment déjà … et puis … sans vous offensez … vous n'êtes pas vraiment discret …

Je pris une jolie teinte pivoine en essayant de me faire tout petit (et moi qui voulais être discret …)

-Je … hum … désolé …

-T'inquiète pas, je ne dirais rien de ce que j'ai vu. Tu me connais j'tiens toujours parole, c'est le genre d'homme que j'étais.

En gros tout Shibusen va être au courant … galère !!

-Bon, on vous laisse vous … enfin bref, vous m'avez compris ! Et puis n'oubliez pas que Shinigami-sama vous attends.

Sur ceux, ils partirent refermant la porte derrière eux.

-On y va

-Hum …

Tout en nous rhabillant, j'essayais de trouver un excuse plausible de notre retard à Shinigami-sama. J'aime pas l'idée de lui mentir mais c'est toujours mieux que la vérité non ?!

-On peut y aller ?

Je me retourne pour voir Stein la main sur la poignet de la porte à m'attendre

-Avant de sortir de cette pièce il faut mettre au point un plan.

Je vis Stein écarquiller légèrement les yeux.

-Pourquoi ?

Là par contre c'est moi qui le regarde d'un air surpris.

-Ben pour le retard voyons !

Sa me parait tellement logique que je ne vois même pas pourquoi il me pose la question.

-On a qu'à dire … que Maka m'a demandé conseil !!

J'avais dis ça avec beaucoup d'entrain content d'avoir trouvé une excuse mais Stein vint vite le stopper.

-C'est impossible.

-Hein !!

Puis me souvenant les événements plus tôt de la journée j'avais mis le doigt sur le problème

-Ah oui, mince j'avais oublié que Maka était à une leçon supplémentaire …

-Non Maka n'est pas à une leçon supplémentaire, mais je pensais plutôt que c'était impossible du fait qu'entre vous c'est plutôt houleux …

-Mais pas du tout, tout s'passe bien entre nous ! Haha ! ( tire plus du rire nerveux qu'autre chose) et puis si Maka est la, mon excuse tient toujours ! Sa va collé ! (au pire on met du scotch XD)

Je me dirigeais vers la porte puis je sentis des doigts se refermer sur mon poignet et des lèvres emprisonnèrent les miennes. Stein se décolla me laissant pantois, sourit et ouvrit la porte

-On y va ?

Puis avant même que je puisse dire quoi que se soit il se dirigeait déjà vers la salle de Shinigami-sama. Après mon petit blocage, je me mit à hauteur de Stein, le suivant, pour aller voir ce que l'on nous voulez regardant de temps en temps Stein du coin de l'œil. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire « vraiment je ne sais pas comment cela va finir mais une chose est sûre, on va pas s'ennuyer… »

* * *

alors ? que donne mon premier ecrit ? j'accepte toute critique (c'est le seul moyen pour progresser )


End file.
